


A Thousand Volts

by allie_quinn



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Electrocution, M/M, Rape, Torture, not good or pleasant at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allie_quinn/pseuds/allie_quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot undergoes initiation. </p><p>It's less than pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Volts

     His hands ache, and tingle, and sear.

His throat is dry and his eyes burn and he doesn't remember how long he's been here.

His body is cold and huddled and trembling, burns and bruises littering what was once pure, China-white flesh. The commanding officer broke in all new recruits this way, they said, but Adamska has yet to see any proof of that.

His fuzzy blonde crew cut should have been caressed, he thinks with a sob. Body cradled against someone who cares. Americans know true love, love that dictates a warm heart and a soft hand, that's all he wants. He saw it in all the movies: women loving cowboys, being held and assured.

Volgin, though, is a Russian, and he plays the game for no one but himself.

As though summoning him, Volgin strolls through the prison-like hallway, settling before the broken blonde whose wrists are bound to the bars of his cell with a rough pair of handcuffs.

“Kitten,” Volgin purrs, and like a kitten, Adam hisses. All bravado and no physicality to back him up.

“Go fuck yourself,” the blonde wheezes, burns in his sides expanding painfully with every panicked breath. He feels scabs split, and he knows the blood trickling down his exposed ribcage will do nothing but excite his captor.

“I intend to have you provide such a service.”

And Adam does, though unwillingly. He is used, abused, burned, told to man up and quit fucking crying. Every sob earns him a rattling punch to the side, sending electric jolts through the tiny, broken body. Every cry of pain, a sharp blow to the head.

The idea is submission, to torture loyalty into a man, and Volgin is winning.

His orgasm itself is a thunderstorm, near electrocuting the fragile young soldier.

“Wanna make Major, gotta get rid of that gunslinging bullshit,” the large Colonel cackles as he lets Adam drop to the floor, pearlescent blood streaming down pale, burned thighs. The blonde isn't down for a moment before Volgin is back in front of the bars, caressing the slender hands trapped before him.

And Adam feels that familiar, searing, wretched pain run the length of his digits; up his arm and into his heart. His screams bring forth blood, and Volgin decides this is enough for one day. He bids his kitten goodbye and stomps heavily away.

Adamska’s hands are fried, the sickening smell of burnt flesh and sex mingling together as they were never meant to, and he collapses and allows pain to black his vision.

One day, when Adam is older, he will still be disgusted with his marred hands and cover them with his red gloves; but his lovers will forever feel the pain and spark drilled into him from youth.

And Adam will be all too thrilled to show them how fun it can be to play with Kitten.


End file.
